


memory and a sensation

by wingedsquirrel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedsquirrel/pseuds/wingedsquirrel
Summary: “...a sensation. Warmth. Her memory brings me warmth.”"If a tree falls in a forest and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?"spoilers for s4 ep5!
Relationships: Mara/Light Hope (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 122





	memory and a sensation

>>> access(data bank)

>>> accessing data banks…

>>> search(“Mara”)

>>> accessing memories containing “Mara”…

>>> (1) memory containing “Mara” found

>>> play memory

>>> loading…

* * *

“Light Hope!” Mara’s voice echoes through the Crystal Castle.

As she rounds the corner, she repeats, “Light Hope! Look what I brought you!” Mara walks forward, presenting a bouquet towards Light Hope. As if anticipating Light Hope’s reaction, she continues, “Flowers, they’re blooming all over the planet right now.”

Perhaps forgetting that Light Hope cannot share in her revelry, Mara tilts the bouquet towards Light Hope in her contagious joy, “Here, smell.”

Light Hope simply replies, “I have no olfactory sensors. I cannot smell,” in a, ‘Mara, you should be perfectly aware of this fact’ tone, but Mara can sense her slight disappointment.

She carries on, “They’re pretty, though, right?”

“Pretty,” Light Hope pauses, as if searching through her lexicon, which is in constant use due to Mara’s phrases of speech and unfamiliarity with such words, “Yes!”

“They are aesthetically pleasing.”

Well, not exactly the sentiment she was hoping to achieve, but accurate nonetheless.

“Thank you for bringing them.” Mara silently vows to bring more flowers the next time she comes to see Light Hope. “I thought they might liven the place up.”

“I mean,” Mara continues while looking around the Crystal Castle, “it must be hard being stuck in here all the time.” Vast and magnificent it may be, there are no windows to the outside, no connection to the world Mara lives and breathes, the world she cherishes and protects as She-Ra.

“I do not mind. Not when you come to visit me.”

Light Hope gazes at Mara, and though she may be a prisoner in these crystalline halls, there is no need to search for words when Light Hope knows the answer to Mara’s unspoken query. Casting her hand to the side, Light Hope envelopes them in a field of flowers, the same ones Mara cradles in her hands. Mara laughs in delight, before turning to Light Hope and gifting her with her beautiful laughter and smile.

Oh.

Warmth.

>>> end of memory

* * *

When Adora says that they can be friends too, like she assumes Light Hope and Mara were, she is, in fact, correct.

They were friends.

They were close.

They were…

Light Hope pauses, for after all, Mara was her responsibility, first and foremost.

* * *

“It is my role to watch over She-Ra. I want to serve She-Ra, to protect her to the best of my abilities.

But sometimes, those abilities are not enough.”

* * *

>>> access(data bank)

>>> accessing data banks…

>>> search(“Mara”)

>>> accessing memories containing “Mara”…

>>> (1) memory containing “Mara” found

>>> DIRECTIVE: Heart of Etheria Project

>>> permanently delete

>>> file deleted

* * *

>>> access(data bank)

>>> accessing data banks…

>>> search(“Mara”)

>>> ERROR: memories containing “Mara” not found


End file.
